Ojek Online
by likelyyours
Summary: Saat Min Yoonji bertemu dengan driver ojek online yang super ganteng, apa yang akan terjadi? - A Namgi / Sugamon fanfiction [GS Min Yoongi aka Min Yoonji x Kim Namjoon] / BTS


**OJEK ONLINE**

.

GS Min Yoongi (Min Yoonji) x Kim Namjoon

 ** _Warning! : Alternate Universe, Gender Switch, lil bit OOC_**

.

.

.

..

...

 ***Min Yoonji's POV***

'Pak, jemput saya di minimarket ya.'

Setelah mengetik kalimat di atas, jemari lentikku segera menyentuh tombol _send_ di _smartphone_ -ku.

Aku menunggu ojek _online_ yang akan segera mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Sekitar 2 menit aku menunggu, ojek _online_ yang kupesan tak kunjung datang. Aku pun kembali merogoh saku jaketku dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ -ku. Kulihat jika _driver_ ojek _online_ ini masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempatku berada. Iseng-iseng aku membuka detail pemesananku.

Driver ojek _online_ -ku bernama Kim Namjoon. Hmm, jika dilihat dari _profile picture_ yang dipasangnya, tampangnya lumayan juga. Untuk seorang driver ojek _online_. Kurasa si Namjoon ini masih terbilang anak muda, motor yang dipakainya saja motor Yamaha berjenis Vixion.

Saat masih asik melihat layar _smartphone_ -ku, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti di depanku. Motor Vixion. Ah kurasa ojek _online_ pesananku telah sampai. Tapi, kenapa pengemudinya tidak menggunakan jaket ojek _online_? Malah si pengemudi mengenakan jaket bomber yang kurasa harganya cukup mahal. Tak lama si pengemudi motor itu menaikkan kaca helm-nya.

 **OH SIAL! TAMPAN!**

"Mba Yoonji kan?"

Suara _baritone_ milik si pengemudi tampan ini mengalun di telingaku. "Ah iya," jawabku sambil mengangguk. Aku pun mendekat kearahnya dan naik ke atas motornya.

 ** _OH GOD!_**

Seriously, punggungnya gagah sekali! Okay Yoonji, tenangkan dirimu nak.

"Mba, ini di Jalan Crysant-nya persis kan?"

"Eh, i-iya. Di Jalan Crysant-nya pak."

Aduhh, aku pasti terdengar gugup sekali! Malah sampai panggil si mas ganteng 'pak' lagi! Sial!

Motor Vixion milik _driver_ ojek _online_ bernama Kim Namjoon ini perlahan meluncur di jalan. Oh Tuhan, Namjoon mengendarai motornya dengan sangat tenang sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang diboncengnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang tak karu-karuan. Aku memandang punggung Namjoon sambil merona malu.

Pikiranku melayang selama perjalanan pulang kerumah. Sungguh, jika tetanggaku melihat Namjoon, mereka pasti akan berpikir dia pacarku! Hah, apalagi Bibi Jung si tukang gosip, bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan perbincangan para ibu-ibu tetangga. Tapi sejujurnya sih aku memang berharap agar mereka melihatku dan Namjoon. Kapan lagi kau akan digosipkan punya pacar ganteng dan keren! HAHAHA!

"Mba, belok kiri ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Namjoon membuyarkan _inner_ -ku.

"Eh, iya pak."

Namjoon kemudian membelokkan motornya ke kiri. Aku pun kembali memandang punggung tegap milik Namjoon.

 **SIAL.**

Angan-anganku agar menjadi perbincangan para ibu – ibu tetangga padam sudah. Aku baru saja menyadari perbedaan yang signifikan dari diriku dan Namjoon. Namjoon memakai celana jeans, kaos keren dan dia mengenakan jaket bomber kekinian. Tak lupa dia juga memakai sepatu dengan merek Converse yang terkenal.

 _Now, look at me._ Celana training tiga perempat berwarna hijau cerah, kaos putih kebesaran dengan sablonan yang sudah rusak ditambah dengan jaket angkatanku sewaktu SMA yang kekecilan. Jangan lupakan dengan alas kakiku yang berupa sendal jepit dengan gambar Angry Birds. Dan berwarna kuning cerah.

Sungguh sial.

Ketika kau berharap dibicarakan dengan orang-orang bahwa, "Hei, beruntung sekali gadis itu diantar pulang oleh pacarnya!" akan berubah menjadi, "Hei kurasa pemuda itu sedang mengantarkan pembantunya belanja."

 _Damn it!_

 _Seriously_ , disaat seperti ini aku berharap dapat mengulang waktu sebelum berangkat ke minimarket. Setidaknya aku bisa mengganti kaosku dengan kaos yang lebih baik (setidaknya tidak kelunturan ataupun kebesaran) atau mungkin mengganti alas kakiku dengan sendal yang terlihat normal dan wajar. Sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pembantu yang diantar pulang oleh majikannya.

"Mba, didepan belok kanan ya?"

Suara Namjoon kembali menyadarkanku dari lamunan nistaku.

"Iya pak, belok kanan setelah jembatan," balasku.

Sekilas dapat kulihat Namjoon mengangguk singkat. Seperti arahanku, Namjoon membelokkan motornya kearah kanan setelah jembatan. Aku dapat melihat rumahku di depan sana. Aku kembali memberikan arahan kepada Namjoon agar berhenti di rumah dengan pagar hitam dan tembok hijau.

Setelah motor Namjoon berhenti didepan rumahku, aku segera bergegas turun dari motornya. Tangan kananku merogoh saku jaketku untuk mengambil uang dan membayarkannya kepada Namjoon. Saat aku ngin memberikan uang kepada Namjoon, terdengar nada dering yang sepertinya berasal dari _handphone_ Namjoon. Dan benar saja, Namjoon segera mengangkat _handphone_ -nya. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk menyodorkan uang ke hadapan Namjoon, memberikannya waktu untuk menjawab telepon.

"Taehyung, ada apa?"

"Hn, baiklah. Aku segera kesana."

Namjoon langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dapat kulihat raut wajahnya berubah setelah menerima telepon tadi. Ia langsung menurunkan kaca helm-nya dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

Aku pun langsung menyodorkan uangku kepadanya, "Maaf pak, ini uang-"

"Maaf mba, saya buru-buru. Simpan saja uangnya ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Namjoon langsung pergi dengan motornya. Aku hanya dapat melongo dan berdiri mematung saat ia pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Kejadian aku diantarkan oleh ojek _online_ super ganteng sudah lewat dari 2 minggu. Aku tak pernah mendapatkan dia lagi sebagai driver ojek _online_ -ku. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang ojek _online_ , ojek _online_ yang kupesan belum sampai juga. Ralat. Yang temanku pesankan untukku. Berhubung aplikasi ojek _online_ -ku sedang _error_ , akhirnya tadi aku meminta Yerin untuk memesankan ojek _online_ agar aku bisa pulang. Yerin sudah memberitahuku bahwa _driver_ -ku sedang dalam perjalanan kemari dengan motor Vixion-nya. Ah, berbicara tentang motor Vixion membuatku kembali mengingat si Kim Namjoon.

Tunggu, apakah mungkin saja _driver_ -ku adalah Namjoon? Ah tapi mustahil. Bukan hanya dia orang yang mempunyai motor Vixion di dunia ini. Huft, lagi pula kenapa _handphone_ Yerin pakai _error_ segala sih? Alhasil dia tidak dapat men- _screenshot_ layar _handphone_ -nya.

 ***TING***

Ah, pesan dari Yerin.

' _Driver_ -nya akan sampai sebentar lagi, tunggulah'

Aku memutar bola mataku saat membaca pesan dari Yerin. Jemariku pun mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesannya.

'Ya, terserahlah.'

Maaf Yerin, tapi aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

Tak beberapa lama, sebuah motor Vixion akhirnya sampai dihadapanku. Aku menghela nafas kesal. Sang _driver_ kemudian menaikkan kaca helm-nya. "Maaf mba, tadi agak macet di depan kampus."

Tunggu, suara _baritone_ itu... aku menegok kearah sang mas _driver_ ojek _online_ tersebut. "Ah, kau..." Sang _driver_ menengok dan memandangku sebentar.

"Ah, mba yang tinggal di Jalan Crysant kan?" tanya sang _driver_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Namjoon.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Iya, mas yang waktu malam-malam itu kan ya?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia mengangguk. "Mas... Namjoon?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Ini helm-nya mba," ucap Namjoon sambil menyodorkan helm berwarna hijau yang dihiasi oleh tulisan berwarna putih. Aku pun mengambil helm itu dan memakainya.

"Ke rumah mba kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Eh, iya mas. Masih ingat?"

Namjoon mengangguk singkat, "Ingat kok mba."

Motor Vixion Namjoon pun meluncur menuju jalan raya.

.

.

.

Ternyata perjalanan pulangku tak akan sesingkat yang kupikirkan. Jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.15 sore. Waktu yang tepat untuk jam pulang kerja. Sangat tepat karena sekarang aku terjebak macet bersama Namjoon.

Namjoon mengendarai motornya dengan tenang sekali, meskipun keadaan sungguh macet di jalan raya, tak kulihat raut kesal di wajahnya. Padahal kami sudah terjebak macet sekitar setengah jam didepan jalanan kampus, dan gelagat Namjoon tampak tenang sekali. Atau mungkin dia hanya menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dengan sempurna.

"Maaf ya mba, jam segini biasanya memang macet sekali," ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Eh, i-iya.. tidak apa kok mas," balasku sekenanya. Agak bingung dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

Ah, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan hari dimana dia mengantarku pulang, dan aku belum sempat membayar ongkosnya. "Eh mas, maaf ya yang waktu itu, saya belum membayar ongkosnya," ucapku sambil memandang kearah spion motor. Namjoon melirikku lewat spion motornya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memikirkannya kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa begitu... saya merasa masih memiliki hutang kepada mas," ucapku sambil melirik punggung tegap Namjoon.

Namjoon menjawabku cepat, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, maksudku... Ah, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu," nada suaranya terdengar panik. Ujung bibirku tertarik keatas tapi aku menahannya. "Sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli akan hal-hal semacam itu kau tahu? Aku tidak terlalu peduli jika penumpangku membayar ongkosnya kurang atau lebih... bagiku yang terpenting adalah orang-orang yang aku antarkan dapat selamat ke tempat tujuan mereka. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan masalah ongkos, tapi kata-katamu membuatku terkejut. Maafkan aku jika sikapku menyinggung perasaanmu..." nada suaranya penuh penyesalan. Dan sekarang, akulah yang merasa bersalah.

"Um, ya.. tidak apa-apa... kurasa sebenarnya aku tidak tersinggung akan hal itu, hanya... khawatir," ucapku sambil melirik kaca spion motor, berharap Namjoon akan membalas tatapan mataku. Oke, kusadari aku baru saja merubah kata 'saya' menjadi 'aku' dalam pembicaraanku dengan Namjoon. "Dan, ya... Kau benar, kurasa aku hanya membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang kecil, maafkan aku..." mataku masih terus melirik kaca spion motornya.

Dia membalas tatapan mataku. Lewat spion motornya. "Hmm.. kurasa sekarang kita menjadi _awkward_ karena pembicaraan ini. Mau membicarakan hal lain saja?" tawar Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Tipis.

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 7 kurang 15 menit dan aku masih belum berada di kasurku. Tidak, ini bukan salah Namjoon. Terjadi kecelakaan truk di jalan raya. Dan hal ini cukup menghambatku untuk sampai ke rumah.

"Yoonji, aku sudah selesai mengisi bensinnya. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang," suara Namjoon membuyarkan lamunanku. Kami sedang berhenti di pom bensin sekarang. Namjoon harus mengisi bahan bakar motornya.

Aku mengangguk singkat dan mengikutinya menuju motor Vixion-nya. Namjoon memberikanku helm dan aku naik keatas motornya. Dan motor Namjoon kembali melaju di jalanan beraspal ini.

Ya, aku telah terlibat perbincangan yang lebih menarik dari perbincangan _awkward_ kami sebelumnya. Aku dan Namjoon berkenalan secara resmi. Kami menceritakan tentang pekerjaan kami dan sepakat untuk saling memanggil nama belakang. Ternyata umur Namjoon baru 26 tahun dan pekerjaan aslinya adalah fotografer alam. Tapi dia juga bisa memotret manusia dan karenanya dia bekerja di _Bangtan! Magazine_. Dia menjadikan ojek _online_ sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya. Lalu, kebetulan juga arah pulang Namjoon searah denganku sehingga ia mengambil orderan ini.

Aku juga menceritakan tentang diriku kepada Namjoon. Aku, Min Yoonji. 21 tahun. Mahasiswi tingkat 3 jurusan Hubungan Internasional dari sebuah Universitas Swasta. Dan belum bekerja.

"Ah, hubungan internasional. Ingin jadi duta besar huh?" tanya Namjoon.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga. Lebih baik jadi istri duta besar saja sekalian," candaku.

Namjoon ikut tertawa, "Ah begitu rupanya..."

Setelah percakapan ini, kami kembali mengobrol mengenai hal lain. Tak terasa akhirnya motor Namjoon sampai juga di depan rumahku. Aku pun segera turun dari motornya, membuka helm yang kupakai dan menyerahkannya kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon menaikkan kaca helmnya, "Hmm... ini rumahmu ya..."

Aku yang sedang mencari dompetku di dalam tas selempangku mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Namjoon.

"Iya."

"Sudah lama tinggal disini?'

"Sejak aku lahir lebih tepatnya."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Begitu..."

Setelah mendapatkan dompetku, aku pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya kepada Namjoon.

"Ah itu sekalian ongkos yang waktu itu yan mas," terangku kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum. Tunggu! Dia punya lesung pipit? Wow.

"Ah, padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu," ucap Namjoon sambil terkekeh.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak! Nanti jadi aku yang merasa tak enak kalau tidak membayarnya," jawabku cepat.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Aku balas mengangguk. Aku masih berdiri disamping motor Namjoon sampai kata-kata Namjoon menyadarkanku.

"Tidak masuk?"

Sial. Iya juga ya. Kenapa aku tidak masuk?

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal, "Ah iya... Aku.. aku masuk ya?"

Kenapa pernyataanku lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pertanyaan?

Namjoon mengangguk, "Masuklah. Lagipula ini sudah hampir pukul 8."

"Ka-kalau begitu... Terima kasih ya Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangguk lagi.

Aku ragu-ragu melambaikan tanganku– tanda perpisahan? –yang kemudian dibalas juga oleh Namjoon dengan lambaian. Dan senyuman manisnya tentu saja.

Aku bergerak membuka pintu pagar rumahku, berjalan masuk. Kemudian menutupnya lagi dan berjalan kedalam rumahku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Hei Yoonji!"**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalik badanku menghadap Namjoon yang memanggilku.

 **"Ya?"**

Aku agak sedikit berteriak menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Apa kau sungguh ingin menjadi istri duta besar?"**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Kalau jadi istriku saja bagaimana?"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAH ?!**...

..

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
